


Они не возвращаются вообще

by fandom_DC_2019, Fel_lf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Not copy to another site, Team Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fel_lf/pseuds/Fel_lf
Summary: — Массовые убийства? — невозмутимо интересуется Стэфани и Коннера продирает холодом по позвоночнику. Она серьёзно. Вполне допускает что шестнадцатилетний (на вид) Коннер на самом деле чудовище, — терроризм? Подставы? Бывший супер-злодей? Вроде же ты Супербой?— Лекс Лютор, — драматически провозглашает Коннер. Понимания в глазах Стэфани не прибавляется и тяжело вздохнув, он добавляет — мой отец.





	Они не возвращаются вообще

ятый день Коннер представлял из себя сосредоточие грусти и праведного страдания. Слонялся с неприкаянным видом и молчал, изредка кидая острые злые взгляды из-под чёлки. На третий день хандры Коннера Рэйвен от этого затяжного сплина закатила глаза, хлопнула себя по лбу, телепортировала из Готэма Робина и свалила в космос к Кори. Честно говоря, Кэсси ей немного завидовала, оставлять Красного Робина с Бартом наедине с башней и духом её Коннером она сама не решилась.  
Да и с Кори не была так дружна, чтоб сорваться в сногсшибательную одиссею, решив проблемы с ошеломлённо хлопающим глазами Бэтмальчиком. Так Кэсси осталась в башне приводить себя в порядок и не оставлять друга в одиночестве.  
Она просто старалась оказываться в тех помещениях, где Коннер обычно злился, и ловила его в тот момент, когда вещам, зданию или острову угрожала вспышка меланхоличной злобы и отчаянья имени Лютора-Кента.  
И была удивлена не меньше него, когда, выйдя утром в гостиную со стаканом сока, застала там невозмутимо жующую куриную ножку блондинку. Роскошная грудь, блестящие волосы, длиннющие ноги, смазливое личико. Кэсси прям сходу, с первого взгляда захотелось банально дать ей в нос. Со второго же та ей даже понравилась и показалась чем-то смутно знакомой.  
Коннер же как на стену налетел. Пялился на девушку долго и возмущенно, то ли пытаясь вспомнить, что девчонка в коротких шортиках и топе тут забыла, то ли куда прозаичнее возмущаясь тому, что она заняла его место на диване.  
— Э, привет? — осторожно поздоровалась Кэсси.  
Вместо девушки с пола забулькало. Но и блондинка прореагировала, приветственно помахала куриным крылышком и пнула куда-то вниз. Попала, если судить по знакомому стону. Следом за ним на карачках из-за дивана вылез Красный Робин. Без плаща, маски, пояса и части одежды и с самым несчастным видом.  
Коннера эта сцена добила окончательно. Настолько, что он даже не возмутился, когда мигом подобравшийся Робин отнял у него чашку с кофе и с блаженным стоном присосался, падая на подлокотник дивана к блондинке.  
— Привет! — звонко поздоровалась девушка. Робин издал ещё один страдальческий стон.  
Судя по хищной улыбке, если он продолжит так же чудесно страдать, блондинка никогда, никогда не прекратит над ним издеваться. Бочком Кэсси устроилась в соседнем кресле, подобрала ноги, пока Коннер с Тимом безмолвно вопрошали друг друга «Какого хрена» и спорили, кому хуже.  
— Привет, ребята, это Стэфани, она поживёт с нами, — в итоге скорбно сдался Робин.  
— Привет, Стэфани, я Кэсси.  
— Привет, Кэсси, рада познакомиться.  
— У меня сейчас зубы заболят, — любезно скривился на обмен приветствиями Коннер. Не то чтобы его пугала сцена знакомства стервозной блондиночки, мучающей Тима и Кэсси, той ещё любительницы вытрясти всё что можно из самого Коннера.  
Что скрывать, он бы даже с удовольствием полюбовался на это в другой момент. Сейчас же...  
Гликемическая кома. Слипнется.  
— Робин? А она...  
— А если на неё кто наткнётся, то сам виноват, — мигом отгородился отжатой чашкой Тим. Стэфани только мелко захихикала.  
Настолько намекающе, что у Кэсси аж в голове щёлкнуло.  
— Бэтклан?  
— А узнаешь, кто? — аж расцвела на это девушка с внешностью чирлидерши.  
Бэтвумен ярко-рыжая. Бэтгёрл просто рыжая. Охотница... после некоторых усилий Кэсси смогла вспомнить кроме роскошной груди гриву столь же роскошных тёмных волос и католический крест. В жёлтом был ещё какой-то Сигнал, еще она точно читала о паре локально-готэмских героев, выползающих на свет Богини только под плащом Бэтмена и очень ловко туда прячущихся от внимания, стоило окружающим попробовать их заметить и поговорить.  
Это было очень типично по-Бэтменовски и никогда вопросов не вызывало.  
Судя по идеальной иллюстрации диагноза «дебильность» на лице Коннера, он тоже не смог опознать гостью.  
Предатель в лице Красного Робина только тихо ржал в уже пустую чашку.  
— Нет, — мигом поскучнела блондинка, изящным жестом откинула прядь светлых волос за спину.  
На это движение Коннер залип просто безнадёжно, под насмешливо-ехидным взглядом Робина. Спустя пару минут и догрызенную Стэфани ножку (о способности представителей Бэтклана быть очаровательно-аристократичными и первобытно-хищными одновременно легенды ходили не просто так) он даже поздоровался.  
Сладко улыбнувшаяся в ответ девушка вызвала у Кэсси мурашки. Плохие мурашки, сродни Робину, вежливо уточняющему, что вот этому конкретно злодею пришёл пиздец в его и Титанов лице.  
Бэтклан. Иногда Кэсси сочувствовала Диане, вынужденной иметь дело с его старшими представителями, отягчёнными самим Бэтменом. Правда, Дик всегда казался милым, но на Кэсси и Донна-то временами жути наводила. Тим и Коннер были своими, родными по самые печенки и просьбы сгонять за тампонами, как и Барт. Напрашивались на подзатыльники, росли и решали проблемы у неё на глазах. Но с некоторыми проблемами Кэсси не могла им помочь. И честно говоря, предпочитала не лезть, поддерживая в меру сил. Она верила в своих придурков.  
— Ты к нам надолго? — вежливо уточнила Кэсси, старательно игнорируя переглядки Тима и Коннера.  
«Пиздец» — сигнализировал Красный Робин, еле заметно шевеля бровями. Вдруг заметят.  
«Из-за того, что мы её не узнали?»  
«Глобально-инфернальный пиздец!»  
«Тебя надо спасать?»  
«Мы все будем гореть и страдать, и ей это понравится»  
«Твои вкусы весьма специфичны, о мой Робин»  
Ну, хоть часть уныния Коннера канула в Лету. Рейвен, кажется, знала что делала, когда телепортировала Тима.  
— На пару дней, — пожала плечиками Стэфани, на что Коннер опять выдал синий экран смерти. Тим, кажется, уже попривык и не выпадал так явно, — как сложится.  
«Совсем пиздец» — грустно вздохнул ужасающий Красный Робин.  
Это была такая особенная телепатия Титанов. Все тридцать видов скорби и усталости Робина, сотни выражений фирменного козлинства Кента-Лютора и лёгкий характер Кэсси, благодаря которому она это выносила.  
Взгляд «мы подружимся», отправленный ею Стэфани, только укрепил мальчиков в уверенности наступающего пиздеца. Взвесив все за и против, Кэсси попрощалась с лёгкой улыбкой, уточнив, что будет у себя и если захочется _поболтать_, то будет рада Стэфани, и сбежала, захватив к соку остатки своего завтрака.  
В комнате видеонаблюдения были невероятно удобное кресло и хорошая прослушка. Ну и можно было невозбранно ржать во весь голос, не опасаясь разрушить Робину всю задумку. Кто-то и вправду мог подумать, что за столько лет милая девочка Кэссиди не нахваталась ничего от своих мальчишек. Этот кто-то совершил бы самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни.  
***  
С каждым часом Коннер всё больше напоминал оленя. Или ёжика. Кого-то, кого взяли за шкирку и теперь светят в лицо стоваттным фонарём, попутно допрашивая. То, что это делают Тим и сексуально-сладкая блондиночка, ситуацию только обостряло.  
В действиях Стэфани, ни на шаг не отпускающей Коннера и тщательно вытрясающей контакт, экскурсию, описание, воспоминание, мнение, прослеживается чёткая схема, только поддерживаемая Тимом. Официально именно он предложил показать девушке башню, прихватив Коннера за компанию (мужская солидарность иногда такая подстава, Кэсси им не завидует, хоть и подписывали бро-кодекс Барта все вместе), но кажется наоборот. Нет, Стэфани, как и любое протеже Бэтммена, почти наверняка в курсе, где тут что и почему, и как бы не лучше самих Титанов, в конце концов символ летучей мыши у неё явно не для красоты, но играет она ловко. Или они с Тимом, этого никак не удаётся понять. Робин в их компании самый закрытый, почти двуличный, мальчик-с-бесконечным-числом-донышек, но так Коннеру и надо за его молчаливый неодобряющий террор последних дней.  
Под конец прогулки по башне глаза у него дикие, на голове красуется диадема из ракушек кого-то из Аквалэдов, плащ с блёстками ещё Найтвинга и затравленное выражение «А откуда у нас это всё и как Стэф это нашла». И Робин выглядит слишком довольным для человека, не приложившего к этому руку.  
За эти несколько часов он сказал больше слов, чем за всю неделю, и даже не язвительных. Сливать яд на готэмских масок было достаточно рискованным делом, к тому же Тим был его другом, да и ошарашенность ситуацией сказалась. Чем дальше, тем яснее было, что это всё продумано Робином, вопрос только, в чём итоговая цель? Подобное он устроил бы и сам, но Стэфани искренне наслаждалась вниманием, дразнила обоих парней, играюче отработала спарринг (и, конечно, на пару с Красным Робином они уложили Коннера на лопатки — больно и унизительно, но тому иррационально после этого полегчало), отдыхала и явно наслаждалась жизнью.  
Чем-то неуловимо похожая на Барта и саму Кэсси одновременно.  
Даже заказала в башню просто неприличную гору фастфуда, которую они с Тимом в основном сами же и умяли. Амазонка и криптонец съели где-то вдвое меньше. Вместе взятые.  
И вот это, честно говоря, ужасало, вкупе с марафоном древних фильмов, которые Стэфани усадили их смотреть. «Пила» стала открытием для Коннера, который, заикаясь, тыкал в экран под комментарии радостной Стэф, пока Тим тихо радовался в Кэсси, что это не «Пункт назначения» или ещё пару названий куда менее популярных, но куда более трешовых ужастиков.  
Бэтсемья правда ужасала Кэсси местами. Потому что, ну, судя по оговоркам, со всей той дичью, что они успели посмотреть, милая девушка Стэфани вполне сталкивалась вживую. И до сих пор любила ужастики.  
У Барта Аллена был период увлечения аниме. От древних до современных, скорость давала ему возможность смотреть любимые тайтлы, не тратя на это месяцы жизни. Так вот, в одном из них был маньяк, управляющий песком и убивающий врагов, буквально топя их в песчаной гробнице. Ну и не только врагов. И у него был учитель, чьё хобби было — песчаные ванны. В течение почти двух месяцев его имя было нарицательным в башне Титанов.  
Кажется, сейчас Кэсси увидела женскую версию кумира Барта вживую.  
И кажется, Тим опять их удивил, отобрав у Стэфани право выбора последнего фильма, выменяв его на обязательство притащить начос и газировку (Коннер на нетактичную просьбу Кэсси уточнил, что на рентгеновском зрении вся еда попадает туда и так как надо, это просто, ну, маски-люди, не мета, им для силы и скорости надо подпитывать химические процессы расщепления пищи), что и сделал под удивлёнными взглядами свято уверенных, что они доели последнее Титанов.  
Последним они смотрели «Фореста Гампа», и, ну. Хорошо, что не «Космическую Одиссею» или «Горбатую гору» или Кубрика.  
Вкусы в фильмах у Тима были не менее впечатляющими, чем пищевые привычки.  
Но начос с мороженым и перцем и правда оказались неплохи.  
Фильм — господи, Кэсси, ты не видела такую классику — оказывается очень хорошим, хотя и Коннер, и Стэфани неуловимо грустнеют и кое-где ёжатся. Удивительно схожая реакция, и, честно говоря, именно тут Кэсси окончательно уверяется в том, что это всё часть глобального заговора имени Тима Дрейка. Промывка мозгов обыкновенная, профилактическая. Она сама так делала, упрашивала Диану поговорить с кем-то, рассчитывая на ее обаяние и сногсшибательность, цинично пользовалась фоточками Коннера (обязательно без рубашки, и не только перед его фанатками, сестринство, увеличение количества добра в мире, все дела. Эй, у Коннера роскошное тело и он не стесняется!).  
На речи о Вьетнаме Стэфани натурально плачет. Тихо, еле заметно, сжимая кулаки, с хорошо поставленным ударом, сильная, молодая и здоровая. Поддержка приходит откуда не ждали — сидящий рядом с ней Коннер, явно думающий о чём-то своём, просто гладит её по плечу, бормоча что-то на тему «Дерьмо случается», и они все покатываются со смеха. Как и она, он не смотрел ещё «Фореста Гампа», и фильм они заканчивают на удивительно светлой ноте.  
Кэсси искренне считает, что они ещё слишком молоды. Для этого фильма, для таких эмоций, скрытых трагедий Коннера и Стэфани, понимания всего происходящего, интриг Тима. Всего того дерьма, которое валится из всех щелей, и у неё уже мозоли от лопаты, которой они пытаются это выгрести.  
Поэтому процесс уборки она оставляет на Коннера и Стэфани, сама сгребает Тима в обнимашки. Тот трогательно хлопает глазами, но его никто не торопится спасать — сегодня очередь Чудо-девушки успокаиваться с волшебно-обнимательным Тимом. Обнимать Барта или Коннера тоже неплохо, но не так помогает собраться. Робин вроде талисмана Титанов — с ним всё будет хорошо.  
Стоит ребятам уйти в поисках ещё одного мешка для мусора, забирая старые пакеты, Тим понимающе сам обнимает Кэсси. Зараза.  
Манипулятор и интриган.  
— И почему ты не показывал нам этот фильм раньше? — грустно бурчит ему в плечо Кэсси, обнюхивая ворот футболки. Пахнет сырными чипсами и курицей, совсем чуть-чуть самим Тимом и газировкой. Домом.  
— Потому что я обычно и сам хочу посмотреть что интересное, — уютно устраивается в её объятиях Тим, — И знаешь... я могу составить список хороших классических фильмов, из которых вы сами будете выбирать, что смотреть, а не пересматривать любимые сериалы... Ай, Кэсси, не щекочи!..  
— И за что мы тебя только любим, — вздохнула амазонка, и на робиновское «Потому что я лучший» приступила к нейтрализации этого чудовища полноценной атакой.  
***  
— Я рада, что у Тима есть друзья.  
Стэфани прикрыла дверь в гостиную, позволяя Кэсси и Тиму набеситься, возвращаясь в реальный мир. Каждый чёртов раз она рыдала на этом фильме. Да, это было нечто совершенно особенное, слишком много незваных параллелей, слишком много того, что выворачивает всё нутро.  
— Так ты ему тоже друг? — недоумённо отозвался Коннер, старательно трамбующий мусор в пакеты. В ответ Стэфани только закатила глаза.  
— Это тот момент, когда я ему семья. И я рада, что он наконец-то познакомил кого-то из нас с вами официально, — хмыкнула Стэфани.  
Скорее всего, она прекрасно была в курсе, что с Бэтменом Титаны работали, Найтвинг вообще регулярно падал в башню в разном качестве и с разными предыдущими составами, да и бывшие члены команды часто пересекались. Но, тем не менее, без масок и тайн личностей Тим именно к Коннеру и Кэсси привёл кого-то впервые.  
— Бэтклан, да? — криво ухмыльнулся Коннер, сжимая в ладони пакет. С пораженческим писком картон и обёртки послушно сжались, как под прессом.  
— Он самый! — радостно задрала нос куда-то к потолку девушка, — и ты весьма органично смотришься с Тимом, минуя фэйсконтроль мрачностью и пафосом.  
Поперхнувшийся Коннер, старательно откашливающий новое знание, определённо понравился Стэфани. Та смотрела на него умильно-довольно, как утром — на Тима.  
Почему большая часть знакомых девушек Коннера созданы для насилия?  
— Я не Бэтмен, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Коннер, — скорее наоборот.  
— Да-да, ты — Супербой, я видела твои фотки без футболки. Помимо этого ничего о большом-правда-супер не говорит.  
Шутила Стэфани с явным подтекстом. Это было не то, что в принципе трогало Коннера, в отличие от основного смысла.  
Он — не — Супермен.  
Не похож.  
Стена на кухне башни Титанов жалобно хрустнула под полукриптонским кулаком и начала осыпаться. Сегментами, изначально рассчитанными на нечеловеческую силу, приложенную со всей мощью человеческой подростковой дури.  
— Вау, — невыразительно фыркнула на это представление Стэф, — А я думала, Тим преувеличивает. А он преуменьшал.  
— Не надо, — попросил Коннер, — не надо сравнивать меня ни с Бэтменом, ни с Суперменом... Ни с тем, кто начал... сделал... Я!  
Предусмотрительная девушка сделала пару шагов вбок, устраиваясь на табурете у кухонного островка, подпёрла подбородок кулаком, с внимательным интересом энтомолога глядя на Коннера.  
— Ты что?  
— Я — не вы, мать вашу! Я — куда худшее, что случалось с этими сраными криптонскими генами! Ты ничего не понимаешь! — рявкает Коннер, только чуть не ломая стол, в который впечатывает раскрытые ладони.  
— Массовые убийства? — невозмутимо интересуется Стэфани, и Коннера продирает холодом по позвоночнику. Она серьёзно. Вполне допускает, что шестнадцатилетний (на вид) Коннер на самом деле чудовище, — терроризм? Подставы? Бывший суперзлодей? Вроде же ты Супербой?  
— Лекс Лютор, — драматически провозглашает Коннер. Понимания в глазах Стэфани не прибавляется, и, тяжело вздохнув, он добавляет — мой отец.  
Ужаса не случается. Настолько, что Коннер начинает подозревать, знает ли она вообще, что из себя представляет Лекс Лютор.  
— У тебя же уже был этот период? — с выражением лица «Меня окружают идиоты, но меня и на няньку детсада тренировали» терпеливо уточняет Стэфани, — и этот, и принятия себя, и общения с Лютором, и попытки победить свой телекинез, подстроившись под способности Супермена.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — устало заключает Коннер, — живущая в своём... семействе, славящемся выдержкой, границами, моралью... Ты просто не понимаешь.  
Вместо ожидаемого «прониклась и отстала» в ответ на его речь Стэфани бесцеремонно сложилась в громком смехе, хватаясь за живот. Успокоилась она только через пару минут, когда от смеха почти плакала.  
— Тим такая скрытная задница, да? Ты ничего не знаешь о нас, да? Или просто полагаешь себя единственным и неповторимым?  
— Что, у тебя отец суперзлодей? — огрызнулся Коннер, почти сразу чувствуя себя виноватым. В том числе за зазнайски задранный нос Стэфани.  
— Ну, вообще-то да, он меня как-то почти убил, — согласилась Стэф, поправила волосы, но утреннего эффекта залипания не добилась, — у меня, ещё кое у кого. А старший двоюродный брат так и не определился — его ищет интерпол в первой десятке или в первой пятёрке, или он переориентировался на восток, пока Б. не перестанет извергать огонь из задницы и стремится его поймать?  
Полюбовавшись ошарашенным лицом Коннера, Стэфани продолжила. Помянула тёмное прошлое, несколько злодейских «периодов», ещё раз напомнила про Охотницу, которая вообще из мафиози. И то, что все они не так далеко ушли от того, кто они есть. И что и её, и Блэкбэт вполне спокойно приняли, хотя их родственники — те ещё двинутые засранцы. Иногда в край.  
Под конец тихого рассказа Коннер уже сидел напротив неё, старательно обдумывая. Всё это было известно, или, при желании, эту информацию легко было получить. Но думать об этом с такой стороны было непривычно.  
У него действительно уже были периоды, когда он страдал о генах Лютера. Когда думал, а кто он, мальчик возраста трёх лет. Чем занимается, чего хочет, какую дорогу выбирает.  
Не сдаётся, а продолжает двигаться. Вперёд. Бежать.  
Стэфани его не уговаривала, не лезла с анализом или предложениями поговорить с Кларком, Диной, зайти в Убежище, перестать маяться дурью. Просто рассказала про своего отца — и то, что её родственные чувства к этому человеку, действительно чуть не убившему её саму, просто есть. Про росших в схожих с Коннером условиях детях, которые сами выбирали семью.  
О самом Коннере, как он понял под конец.  
О его семье, что он выбрал. Что его со всеми его генами Лютора приняли Кенты, как он принял их. Титаны, друзья на Гавайях, о том, что это их выбор — принимать Коннера. Даже если его накрыло клоново-переходным периодом, и он начал ловить себя на «Лютеровском» поведении, повадках и планах.  
О том, что с этим делать, ему ещё предстояло подумать самому. Может, принять, что в методах самих по себе нет ничего плохого. Или отказаться сознательно от путей, что рисуются так легко. В отличие от рождения, это будет его выбор. Оставалось только прекратить морозиться с командой.  
У Стэфани всё было легко. Она говорила, жестикулировала, смеялась. Для Коннера же это будет длинный путь. Правда, то, что не он один с суперзлодейским прошлым (он пообещал Стэф почитать хроники и биографии старых Титанов, ну, или попросить Тима рассказать, он любит эту тему), всё-таки делало этот путь чуть легче.  
Они даже обменялись телефонами.  
Правда, Стэфани так и не сказала, какую мантию носит. Долго смеялась, пока не уточнила, что это было бы спойлером, и она — Стэфани Браун.  
В споре Коннера и Кэсси — любить или ненавидеть спойлеры — Тим, обычно сам спойлерящий всем и всё, на удивление участия не принимал. Он знал всё, что только можно знать о тех, кто был его семьёй. Использовал эти знания.  
И надеялся, что это поможет их уберечь.


End file.
